Many techniques have been used to pack items for shipping and to absorb impacts on goods that are packed for shipping. Popular shipping protection methods includes the use of foam “peanuts,” molded foam components, formed paper, and molded pulp packaging components.
A technique that has gained recent popularity involves the use of air-inflated cushions formed from a film material (“pillows”), such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,134 and pending U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2006/0292320 and 2006/0251833. This style of packaging allows low-volume, uninflated pillow film materials to be shipped to packers, who then inflate the pillows as needed into shock-absorbing packing material. Pillow inflating machines can be used at the point of packaging to provide fully formed pillows at the time of packaging, thereby eliminating the need to store bulky packaging materials at the packaging site. The inflated pillows are formed in a continuous strip of individual pillows, and the desired length or number of the inflated pillows are separated from the continuous strip of inflated pillows as they are dispensed from the pillow inflating machine.
Air inflating machine systems may produce the air-inflated pillows at a rate that differs from the rate at which the actual packaging of goods is occurring. To accommodate the differences in the rate of pillow inflation and packaging use, the strip of formed packaging material is often fed into a holding bin adjacent to the inflation device. When packing material is needed by the packer, the end of the continuous strip of inflated pillows is withdrawn from the holding bin, an appropriate length of inflated pillows is measured by the packer, separated from the continuous strip and then placed into a shipping box to protect the packaged goods.
When a packer is using the pillows as packaging material, he must pull the required material out of the holding bin, typically using both hands to pull and place a number of pillows into the shipping box to fill any voids that may be present. When a sufficient number of pillows have been placed in the box to fill the voids, the packer must separate the pillows from the continuous strip of pillows. The need for the packer to reach into the holding bin and manually separate the required length or number of inflated pillows can be a time-consuming and laborious process, decreasing the overall efficiency of the packaging operation and thereby increasing costs. In some applications, a transfer stand may be placed in front of the holding bin with the end of the continuous strip of pillows draped over the transfer stand so that the packer does not have reach into the holding bin every time additional pillows are required. However, this still requires the packer to manually pull and tear the required number of pillows for packaging. A device is needed that can facilitate and improve the efficiency of dispensing air-inflated pillows to aid the packer in the packaging operation.